


Count them out

by emmadilla



Series: Godstiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, M/M, Master/Slave, Paddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sub Dean, Sub Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmadilla/pseuds/emmadilla
Summary: Dean Winchester forgets his phone at the bunker, causing Castiel to have to come down from heaven in order to contact him. Castiel is none too pleased at the transgression.





	Count them out

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this has been a long time coming. I'm sorry! I got swamped with other fics, life, and then I was ready to sit down and write this and my keyboard gave out. I have one now, though, so I finished it up and here it is! Now, on to other fics that are begging for an update ...

Castiel sighed in contentment as he retired to his corner of heaven, the busy work of the divine settled for the day. Being the new God was a lot of responsibility, but Castiel had been made for that, and he took on his new role well. The angels had settled down into a new normal and had now fully accepted this new reality. Peace now covered every part of heaven, something that had been hard fought for a long time, not in vain. Father had not made one peep during the struggle nor after Castiel’s ascendence, which he took to mean that it was agreeable with him. The reasons why he left were still unknown to him, but since he had apparently given his blessing for this, he would not worry. Father was very old and knowledgeable and more than able to take care of himself. It was Castiel’s turn now to take care of heaven and earth.

  


The former angel smiled as he loosened his tie ever so slightly and pulled a phone out of his pocket. Cliche, yes, but it was the easiest way to keep in touch with Dean while he was earthside. After spending a few weeks with Castiel in heaven, the merciful lord had returned him to where he would do the most good. Being God was more than a full time job, but with the Winchesters on earth it made it just a little bit easier. Dean had truly been Father’s gift, both to the earth and to Castiel, and even though he wanted to be selfish and lock him away in heaven with him, ultimately it was best that Dean was let loose to do what he did best.

  


The text he sent was a simple query, reading, _Finished with some work up here, on a break, would like you to join me._ It was not a question.

  


Castiel eased his vessel into a large, plush chair, closing his eyes as he awaited a response. Dean was exceptionally good at answering quickly when he contacted him, which made the wait all the more strange. Castiel observed the passing of time and grew more agitated as it passed, tapping his fingers on the armrest. This was unusual, and unless there was a damn good reason for it this would not bode well for the hunter.

  


Ten minutes passed before he sent another message. _Where are you?_

  


The former angel pressed the edge of the electronic device against his lips as he waited, his foot now starting to tap in annoyance. There was a small part of him that worried, that wondered if Dean was in trouble and that’s why he wasn’t answering. However, he hadn’t observed Dean’s passing - and he undoubtedly would if that happened - and even if that did happen he was more than capable of raising him again. While he would vastly prefer Dean to not suffer, ultimately he could heal whatever ailment had overcome him. And, if said ailment was induced by another party, they would suffer Castiel’s wrath, something that most monsters had gotten the message for on Dean’s first hunt after Castiel’s ascension. There were very few who would dare defy the new God, fewer still who would try anything so personal as to lash out at the older Winchester.

  


Still, that knot of worry settled in the pit of Castiel’s stomach, and half an hour after he sent the first message, he stood up, not willing to sit and play the waiting game. He retrieved his trenchcoat from the elegant coat hook in the corner of the room and settled it on his shoulders before he flew to the bunker.

  


Everything seemed to be in order, nothing out of place as if it had been ransacked or raided. Castiel stepped around the piles of books, his fingertips just barely brushing the ornate covers before he made his way down the hall and into Dean’s room. If he wasn’t there, perhaps there would be clues as to where he disappeared. to.

  


Sure enough, the room was just as empty as the rest of the bunker. Castiel wasn’t sure if he’d expected Dean to be there or not, but the fact that he wasn’t made that knot of worry double over again and tighten. His eyes swept over the contents of the surprisingly clean room, the records, the pictures, the knives and guns that served as practical decoration, eventually coming to rest on the desk and on an object that Dean should have had on him.

  


His phone.

  


Castiel picked up the object and unlocked the screen, immediately seeing the unread messages that he had sent him earlier. His nostrils flared as he practiced self-control in not breaking the phone outright, instead putting it in his pocket. The mystery of why Dean hadn’t been responding had been solved, and the reason angered Castiel. The hunter knew better than to leave his phone, it was careless and stupid to leave himself without a way to communicate. Even if it was an innocent mistake, Dean should have immediately prayed to Castiel to let him know that it had been forgotten, so that Castiel not only wouldn’t worry but would know to not bother with trying to reach him that way. It was common courtesy, the lack of which - along with common sense - was something that Castiel just couldn’t abide.

  


The former angel inhaled deeply, stretching his mind out as if he was casting a net, looking for a familiar presence, a shining tug at his grace that was the echo of Dean’s soul. Once he got that ping, he would be able to pinpoint exactly where he was. It wasn’t a particularly strenuous exercise, but it was something Castiel shouldn’t have needed to do in the first place. Irritation flared within him, the knowledge that his servant should know better and that this should have been completely unnecessary feeding the flames. Dean was going to be in for some punishment once he found him.

  


Soon enough, he found him, Castiel’s head turning in the general direction of Dean as he further processed exactly where the hunter was located before he flew away. The new God opened his eyes as he appeared where Dean was, surprised and even further irritated to see that it was a dive bar, one located on the outskirts of Lebanon, Kansas. Even if Castiel hadn’t been so focused on Dean’s soul, he would have been able to easily spot the hunters. They had taken their usual spots, near the back, tucked out of the way to remain as inconspicuous as possible. As someone who knew their habits, however, it was extremely obvious. Castiel strode through the aisles, his grace gently pushing anyone out of the way. He didn’t intend to hurt anyone, but he needed to get to Dean _now_ , no hold ups, not even for the cute waitresses that bustled about serving patrons. No, enough time had been wasted already, and Castiel’s good mood had soured. He was no longer in such a forgiving mood.

  


Even though his vessel’s body was shorter than the two Winchesters, he still towered over many people. Despite the height difference, his presence alone was intimidating enough, and so it was when he stood beside their table and glowered at them, it didn’t take them long to halt their conversation and give him notice. Sam jumped ever so slightly, startled, not expecting to see him. “Hey, uh, Cas? What’s up?” the younger Winchester asked.

  


Dean, however, _knew_ , as he visibly paled, the french fry paused mid-way between the plate and his mouth. Most of their dinner looked finished, and it seemed like they were simply hanging out there, drinking beer and talking and whatever else it was that they did at dive bars. That only angered Castiel further as his eyes narrowed, his fingers twitching slightly as he yearned to yank Dean out of the seat, bend him over his knee, and spank him right then and there. It would seem that Dean was also thinking the same thing as he shifted uncomfortably in the booth, still not saying a word. Castiel took a deep breath through his nostrils before he got a hold of himself and simply said between clenched teeth, “Come with me.”

  


Sure, he could have hooked a finger through one of the loops in the collar that he still wore obediently and haul him up himself, but the fact that he wanted his voice and his voice alone to command the hunter was a personal point of pride for the new God. Lots of humans and creatures could manhandle someone to their whim, it took someone _special_ to provoke action by voice alone.

  


And provoke he did as Dean immediately scrambled out of the booth to stand next to him, his eyes already cast down, knowing he fucked up.

  


Castiel turned to the younger brother, his expression softening ever so slightly. He wasn’t mad at Sam, Sam wasn’t the one who disobeyed him. The younger Winchester’s evening relaxation was, of course, shattered now, but that was not Castiel’s fault. If his brother had simply been able to remember a goddamn _phone_ when going out to dinner, this wouldn’t have ended like this. Sam’s puppy dog eyes still softened Castiel’s heart, however, as he said, “I apologize for the interruption, Sam. It would seem that someone cannot be bothered to keep a phone on them so I can discreetly contact them when needed.” As a gesture of apology for Dean’s mistake, Castiel snapped his fingers and Sam’s almost-empty glass of beer was refilled and more than enough money to cover the dinner appeared on the table.

  


Castiel was a kind and loving God to his friends and those who obeyed him. Those who didn’t suffered his retribution, even if that insolence came from Dean. And suffer he would tonight.

  


The new God’s blue eyes darkened and hardened as they turned once more to the object of his affection - or, in this case, fury. Dean nervously licked his lips and tried to put on a brave face, but Castiel would have him begging soon enough. They both knew that. The former angel didn’t say another word to the hunter as he firmly gripped the man’s shoulder and whisked them away, back to heaven.

  


When he brought them back to heaven, Castiel had rendered Dean unconscious. Though he was angry and needed to impress upon Dean the gravity of his mistake, he did not want to lash out while his anger was still red hot, as he feared he would go too far before he could stop himself. Instead, he deposited the hunter on a bed for now as he paced and breathed and cooled his head. He had found Dean, and he was alright, so there had been no reason for worry. The fact that he had worried unnecessarily again made his anger want to flare but he actively cooled himself down. He had Dean and he would pay for his mistake, there was no need to get completely fired up. He knew that the hunter would understand after he was done with him and would beg for forgiveness and mercy, both of which he would willingly give after the consequence was meted out.

  


His head sufficiently cooled, Castiel summoned two chains from the ceiling, moving to attach the ends to Deans wrists via cushioned cuffs. This time, instead of his hands being held directly above his body, they were stretched out and up on either side. With a twirl of his wrist the chains wound and tightened so that Dean’s unconscious body was almost completely standing. Castiel toed at the man’s feet, separating them a little more than shoulder width apart and then shackling them to the ground. Another snap and all of Dean’s clothes were removed, baring the man to his God. There wasn’t a cell or an atom in Dean’s body that Castiel did not know of, and he raked his eyes over the handsome figure as the barest hint of a smile tugged at the edges of his lips. Dean was _his_ and his alone. He’d even kept wearing the collar as directed, even though he’d been nervous to do so while earthside. His faith and dedication in his Lord filled Castiel with pride and it notched his anger down just a little. Humans were prone to making mistakes, and as Castiel actually hinged on letting it all go, he stayed steadfast. This mistake was inexcusable and needed punishment, but he was looking forward to what would happen after.

  


Castiel removed his trenchcoat and tie, unbuttoning his shirt halfway before allowing Dean to wake. He didn’t startle like he had the first time, even at the position he found himself in. He didn’t even speak yet, knowing he was going to be punished and not protesting it. He knew he’d messed up and he deserved whatever was going to be taken out on him. He knew and would submit to it, because he loved his God and would serve him for the rest of his days.

  


The former angel mused over what instrument to use this time and eventually settled on a wooden paddle, turning it over in his hand as he traced his steps back to the human standing there, waiting. Waiting for _him_. He stood directly behind him, weighing his words carefully before he said, “I’m sure you realize that earlier this evening you left the bunker and neglected to take something very important with you.”

  


“Yes, Lord,” Dean replied.

  


“Why did you not take your phone with you? Did you want to make it more inconvenient to contact you?”

  


“No, Lord, I … I had set it down on the desk when I put on my coat and I forgot to put it in my pocket before I left.”

  


“Mmm,” Castiel hummed, lightly running the edge of the paddle over the skin of Dean’s thighs. “I will have to ensure that you will not forget again.” He paused a moment before he said, “I want you to count these out, Dean. Following each one I want you to count it and call me by my title. If you lose count then we will start over. Do you understand?”

  


The man gulped as he answered with, “Yes, Lord.”

  


“Good. Then let’s begin.”

  


Castiel rubbed the flat side of the paddle against Dean’s naked buttocks, taking a moment before he brought it down in its first swat. Dean flinched to feel the impact, gasping and swallowing for a second before he said, “One, Lord.” Castiel was pleased in his response and thus continued. Another swat, followed by, “Two, Lord.” A short pause, the whistle of the paddle through the air, then the smack of impact. “Three, Lord.” Dean faithfully counted out each hit, wincing and gasping but never missing one. His buttocks quickly grew red with the punishment, and again Castiel’s heart wanted to soften, wanted to stop the punishment and embrace his lover, but he was determined to see this through to the end. While the paddling was certainly an uncomfortable experience for Dean, it was painful in a different way for Castiel, especially seeing how Dean was taking it so well for him, like a good servant would. He willed himself to not give in, however, eventually measuring out twenty solid whacks, Dean counting each and every one. When he finally gasped, “Twenty, Lord,” Castiel dropped the paddle and stepped close behind him, running his fingers over the reddened skin. Dean flinched at the contact but didn’t pull away, not wanting to anger his God any further.

  


Castiel purred into his ear, “Have you learned your lesson?”

  


“Yes, Lord, I have.”

  


“And will you remember to always take your phone with you?”

  


“Yes, Lord, I will.”

  


“Good,” Castiel replied as he gently ground his erection into Dean’s abused ass. Dean moaned, the contact stinging but arousing at the same time. Even when he was punished, Castiel was good at taking care of him after, and he trusted his God to use him as he saw fit without pushing him too far. Castiel still wanted to impress the lesson, so as he rocked against him he nibbled on his ear before he said, “Forget again and the strokes go from twenty to forty. I trust you will be able to remember.”

  


Dean nodded, stuttering out, “Yes, Lord.”

  


“Very good,” the former angel replied as he sucked on the man’s earlobe, grabbing his growing erection from behind and giving him a few strokes. Dean moaned and pushed back against his Lord’s hips, rubbing his abused skin against Castiel’s rough trousers, feeling his hard member through the cloth. He needed Cas just as much as Cas needed him, and Castiel was more than willing to give to his servant.

  


Castiel didn’t even bothering removing his own clothes, only unzipping his pants and pulling his cock through the opening, summoning oil to coat it with before he slowly started to penetrate the hunter. The past few weeks had involved a lot of ass training, so he was loose enough to not need to be fully prepped beforehand. Dean moaned loud and long as he felt Cas enter him, feeling every inch as he pushed inside until he was fully sheathed. Cas bit at his ear again as he started a slow pace as he murmured, “You’re such a good servant to me. You make me proud, Dean. Even when you make a mistake you accept responsibility and take your punishment beautifully.” He ran his fingers up Dean’s side, feeling the goosebumps left in their wake as they trailed up across the man’s ribs. His other hand gripped Dean’s hip, steading them as he increased his rhythm. The soreness radiating from his backside was replaced by pleasure, feeling Cas stroke in and out of him as Cas’ fingers splayed across his chest before drifting down to tease his own cock, which was painfully erect. It felt good, incredible even, but Castiel knew that there was an ounce of pleasure that was still missing. Dean was a very hands-on lover, wanting to kiss and touch and caress for himself. The fact that he remained restrained and unable to touch his Lord was starting to drive him crazy.

  


Dean panted as Castiel fucked him harder and harder, the fabric of the trousers making rough contact with the sore and sensitive skin. Cas knew by the way he was twisting in his restraints that he wanted to touch him, but Castiel did not want to relent. This, he decided, would be a part of the punishment. He would fuck Dean and make sure he finished, but he would not let him touch him. Dean whimpered, his urge and need being driven the more that Castiel pounded into him. “Lord, please, may I touch you?” he asked, his voice breaking ever so slightly.

  


“No,” Castiel answered, his voice low and gravelly in his ear. Dean groaned, his cock still being stroked by his Lord. He would have to be happy for the contact he got, which was more than enough to get him off. Castiel angled his hip as stroked and Dean cried out as it felt an electric shock rack his body. Cas grinned, knowing exactly what he was doing as he continued angling his hip so it would hit Dean’s prostate.

  


Dean’s breathing became erratic as he squirmed slightly, gasping, “Lord, I’m going to …” He didn’t even get a chance to finish as he came, crying out as he emptied himself into Cas’ hand.

  


Cas groaned as he felt Dean clench around him, feeling his own completion close at hand. He rode out Dean’s orgasm, prolonging it as much as possible before burying himself as deep as he could and trembling with his own release. The two men were silent, the only sound in the room their heavy breathing as they both came down from the rush. Once their breathing wasn’t quite as intense, Castiel gently pulled his softening member out of Dean and with a snap made his restraints disappear. He lovingly rubbed Dean’s arms and legs to make sure any lost feeling was restored before he removed his own clothes and led the man to his bed. It was now that he finally relented and gave Dean what he wanted, what he craved as they pulled each other close, gently touching and stroking each other in post-orgasm bliss. Castiel kissed the man gently, almost chastely on the lips before he pulled the man even closer, Dean already drifting off.

  


As the man slipped into a light slumber, the Lord Castiel murmured softly, “I love you, Dean.”

  


Dean mumbled his reply, not completely intelligible, but his God knew what he said as he shifted to bestow Castiel with a final kiss before he dropped off for good this time. Castiel smiled as he held the man’s sleeping form, a thread of happiness coiling within his chest, something he had not known until he’d breached the forces of hell only a few years ago. At the time, to think this was where they would end up seemed preposterous, if not outright blasphemy. But, he mused, this was where they belonged all along.


End file.
